Hero Time
by Reiders
Summary: Happily ever after. Something fairy tails exult. Something people yearn for, a goal to achieve. So how come he was sent back. He knew that he couldn't interfere too much or he would risk their happily ever after. Even if he had to do it again, Jaune Arc would ensure that those he cared about would achieve their happy ending. Even if he wouldn't be able to enjoy it.
1. Battle of the Blonds

**I live! Mwahahahaha!**

**I just got back form a month and a half long trip around Europe (I already miss Paris T-T). Before I left I had decided to move Prices We Pay to another web site because of its nature. I didn't want to leave readers high and dry however so I will be replacing it with two stories I started while I was away. **

**Incidentally, Prices We Pay should be up this time next week at the latest and Fate/Freedom within the month.**

**This chapter is mostly a teaser as it would not be the first in the fiction, most likely the third or fourth, but I did want to write the whole thing if people weren't going to read it. If this one is not liked I will simply focus on my other ones so reader response is pivotal if you want this story continued.**

**You may be confused by what is going on because this wouldn't be the first chapter but this is mostly for readers to get a feel for the direction I am going.**

**That being said:**

**On with the show!**

***Edit:12/01/15**

**Just got a PM telling me that my line breaks were not showing up in my stories. Now I am going back through all of them to edit.**

* * *

><p>There it was, flashing on the screen, his name next to hers. There was a moment of stillness in the air as everyone turned their eyes to the pair, he too turned to face her as a smirk formed on her lips.<p>

"Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long, please move into the arena." Glynda's voice, damn he meant, Ms. Goodwitch's voice cut through the silence, shaking people from their stupor.

"Oh man, boy wonder is going to get his ass kicked!"

"No shit, I bet he doesn't even last five minutes!"

"I think you're giving him too much credit there, I say he doesn't even last a minute!"

Whispers started to pop up, slowly gaining in volume as the entire room started to proclaim his immanent demise with almost fevered zeal. It was somewhat expected if you thought about it. This was only the second week of term so they didn't really know how he fought, whereas Yang had fought two times last week, utterly decimating her first opponent despite their greater speed followed by the second one, a boy twice her size and three times her weight who she had pounded into a mound of bruised flesh, he had still yet to recover completely.

Even his team and team RWBY were giving him slightly fearful looks, with the exception of Yang herself who had a challenging smirk across her face. They had all seen Yang fight and the stuff she pulled when her team went up against the Nevermore was nothing short of amazing. It was acknowledged by both teams based on what they had seen during initiation, perhaps subconsciously, that Yang was perhaps the most dangerous and skillful of the eight teens with only Pyrrha up to her level, though which of the two were better they didn't know as they hadn't fought yet.

"You know, you don't have to fight Jaune." There was no mistaking the worry in Pyrrha's voice as she said that.

"That's right, you know we wouldn't think any less of you if you didn't." Ruby too was giving him a look as she chewed on her bottom lip, eyes darting between her sister and him.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." It seems his statement wasn't too well received or believed.

The other four had varied in their expressions as well, Weiss had a small creasing of the brow as she looked to the board, Blake looked almost bored but a small light in her eyes conveyed well hidden interest. Ren's almost imperceptible frown was sharply contrasted by Nora's wide smile.

"Common fearless leader, kick her ass!" Nora's exclamation was received with dirty looks from Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss surprisingly.

"Oh? Chickening out Vomit Boy?" Yang's taunt was met with a challenging smirk as they both turned to go retrieve their weapons and armor.

"If I did, then who would wipe that smug look from your face?" By her chuckle, she seemed more amused by his response than angered.

As soon as she turned away and he was alone, a serious look crossed his face.

This was good, this was very good and this was his chance, his first chance to help the seven people who had helped him so much in the past, future, whatever.

All of them had helped him immensely; dedicated hours of their lives into helping him get stronger, faster. They helped him study, they picked him up when he was down and they had been his first and best friends.

And he had done nothing to repay them.

Oh, he certainly tried to when he could. Giving words of advice when he thought they were required, helped lead his team to the best of his ability and healed them when they were injured. He tried to do anything in his power to repay the massive debt he owed them but it was never enough.

His advice could have just as easily come from someone else, Pyrrha could have led the team better and if he had been stronger they wouldn't have needed to be healed in the first place.

After all they had done for him, what had he done? Spat on it and stabbed them in the back, at least in their eyes. They had to spend the rest of their lives living with his forced betrayal, which he knew had hurt them deeply. His team had been forced to complete the graduation test with just three people and all seven had spent a good portion of their lives trying to hunt him down and bring him to justice. While their skills and personalities eventually helped erase their shame in the public's eyes, until their dying day they had to put up with the knowledge that they used to be friends with the most hated and wanted man in the world.

After all that, he would be forced to do it all again. He was forced to walk down the same path and hurt them once more. If he tried to change too much or didn't make the same choices, the negative repercussions would be too great and the loss of life too massive. If he were to do anything else, no mater how much he wanted to, it would be the same as becoming what he had always fought against in the first place. He could not, would not, sacrifice their happy ending for his.

But he could still be a little selfish and start to repay the debt he owed them, as long as he didn't change too much then he should still be fine, timeline wise. So he set his mouth in a grim line, what he was about to do would hurt Yang, both her pride and her body, she might even end up hating him for it, but it would be better for her in the long run. Besides, it was nothing she wouldn't have learned eventually, he was just trying to make it easier and less painful for her. If he had  
>to give up four years of friendship in order to insure that his friends stayed safe, he would gladly do so.<p>

* * *

><p>Pyrrha Nikos was worried for her partner, scratch that, she was very worried for her partner.<p>

When she first met Jaune, she had thought he had been a bit of a goofball, his failed pick up lines on Weiss were somewhere between hilarious and embarrassing. Then she heard that he had never heard of her and, even when he learned of her status, his big reaction had simply to ignore it after a brief mention of her cereal, of all things. He had suddenly jumped from goofball to a partner she wanted.

Too many people had heard of her. Fame had it's own downsides after all. People who approached her were either in awe of her, something she didn't feel like she deserved, or wanted something from her, like Weiss Schnee obviously did. Then comes along an amusing boy whose impression of her wasn't colored by her fame. Jaune was suddenly worth his weight in gold. He was a partner that wouldn't try and use her for her fame, someone who she could eventually come to trust.

So she had set up a situation where she had the greatest chances of becoming his partner for the rest of their school life.

Pyrrha had noticed how he seemed very nervous when Ozpin had mentioned a landing strategy, he likely didn't have any experience with landings, something she did have experience with because of her unique training. So she had tried to land close to where he would and fall as quickly possible. She turned out to be right about Jaune having trouble landing, his flailing had been somewhat amusing as well. She had just enough time to launch Milo in its spear form and pin his hood to a tree before he fell to his death. After that she had rushed towards his location in order to be the first one he made eye contact with.

She had luckily made it there in time and, after pulling the spear from the tree, they had set off towards where they thought the north was. Along the way she had found out that he didn't know about Aura, a critical part of any hunter's training. Although, the fact that he managed to pass Beacon's tests without Aura meant that he might be more skilled that he appeared. She had offered to unlock his; it would go a long way in making him a better fighter. After a brief explanation he had agreed.

Though when she tried to do so, the sheer amount of power he released was staggering. So much so that she was left panting and blinking spots from her eyes for a full minute as she tried to recover. When Pyrrha finally could see again, she immediately noticed her partner passed out on the ground. Thankfully, it hadn't been hard to wake him up, though he was a bit disoriented when he awoke.

The rest of initiation had passed rather well; it had been Jaune's plan that had allowed them to kill the deathstalker and he had been made team JNPR's leader. The first week had been relatively calm, spending a lot of time trying to know each other and team RWBY as well as getting used to classes in Beacon. The only moment of great interest was Jaune had helped Ruby and Weiss with an argument, it seems that he could stop being a goofball when things got serious.

All that led up to this moment, while she hadn't seen much of Jaune's fighting style or any of his techniques during the initiation as he had focused more on defense then, she was worried because he had only had his Aura active for a week and a half, not nearly enough time to get used to it before he went up against someone like Yang.

The arena also helped Yang a good deal because it was relatively small as far as area's of combat went, with both of them being close combat types, the fight would come down to speed and power more than tactics, something that Yang obviously had in spades. Pyrrha had seen, like the rest of the class, what the blonde boxer had done to Pierce last week, something she didn't want to happen to her leader, at least the boy would still be able to walk, eventually.

Yang had already arrived at the arena; she was currently putting out a few jabs, trying to warm herself up, the smile on her face showing her excitement for the upcoming fight. The lights of the combat zone were on, shrouding the rest of the room in darkness. The big screen overhead displayed both blonde's faces and the Aura counter.

The sound of footsteps coming from the changing room silenced the whispering students. A hush fell over the room as they waited for the male blond to walk to, if not his death, then at least a lot of pain. When they finally caught sight of him though, whispers of disbelief started to be heard. Gone was the school uniform or Jaune's regular jeans and sweater combo he wore under his armor. Instead, it was replaced with a long sleeve shirt, Pyrrha tried to ignore the way it framed his muscles, and looser pants. That wasn't what had everyone so shocked though. The thing that surprised everyone was the fact that Jaune wasn't wearing his armor or even carrying his sword or shield.

He simply walked forward towards his spot in the arena, his face set into a blank mask that let nothing show, eyes focused on Yang with startling intensity. Once he reached his position, he set himself into a stance, one arm slightly in front of him, the other held at his side. Both hands open in a vague claw shape.

Pyrrha had to stop for a moment and blink, trying to make sense of what she was seeing; she barely heard the sounds of disbelief coming from both her teammates and team RWBY.

Jaune couldn't be trying to fight Yang of all people in hand-to-hand combat, with no weapon.

Could he be?

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Yang Xiao Long loved to fight. She enjoyed the thrill, the rush, of combat. The challenge it presented ignited a spark in her in a way she hadn't been able to replicate in any other way. Her entire fighting style and semblance were based around this fact. The longer the fight goes on, the more serious it gets and the more her emotions grew, the stronger she got.<p>

So when Jaune came out and settled into his stance she was very disappointed. She hadn't been able to see her fellow blond fight before; his team had finished the death stalker before hers had finished off the Nevermore and Jaune not having been chosen in a match last week during their first combat class. She had been looking forward to a good fight against the other team's leader and by the way he hadn't backed down from her taunting, she had sort of expected it to be at least a little challenging.

But it seemed he wanted to fight her in hand-to-hand, her forte and, from what she guessed based on his sword and shield, not his. She idly considered the possibility that he was underestimating her because she was a girl, but she quickly discarded that notion, he had been there last week when she had fought so he had to know she was strong. Perhaps he just wanted to get a feel for how she fought and thought that the best way to do that was to fight her in her area of expertise.

"Are you both ready?" Ms. Goodwitch's voice broke her out of her thoughts. A nod was the only response from Jaune as his expression stayed stiff and serious. After a brief look to her opponent, she answered as well.

"I'm good to go, teach!"

Well if he wanted to see how she fought hand-to-hand, who was she to deny him?

"Very well, you may begin."

"You ready for this, Vomit Boy." She asked with a challenging smile on her face, only to not get even the slightest response from her fellow blond. She ignored the slight disappointment she felt, Yang enjoyed a little verbal byplay during her fights, it helped make things more interesting. Unfortunately it seemed that Jaune was the type that took fights seriously. Oh well, time to get this party started.

She shot off, running towards her opponent. While nowhere near her fastest speed, it was still impressive for a first year student, though she didn't use Ember Cecilia's recoil to push herself forward, she didn't want to hurt him too bad after all. Upon closing the distance, she threw a right jab at his face, trying to test the waters a little.

The jab was immediately deflected to her left by his forward arm, not having really expected it to work she was prepared and followed it up with a blow aimed at his chest. Her arm was swiftly pushed to the side as he tiled his body slightly, allowing the fist to pass by him without even touching his chest.

Slightly surprised at her strikes being deflected, she nevertheless reacted on well-trained instincts and tried to swing her arms back towards him, faster than before in order to catch him with her elbows, only to be once more deflected by the palm of his hands. Getting slightly frustrated at her failed attempts, she upped the ante. Aiming a hook to the side of his face, she threw her fist with more power behind it than before. This time, when his palms came to meet the side of her hand, she shot Ember Cecilia for the first time that match, trying to surprise him.

During matches like this, weapons and ammo were often altered in order to make certain the combatants didn't accidently kill each other or hurt themselves too badly. Swords and other sharp blades were coated with special dust, bunting them meaning that they couldn't cut or pierce, rather they could still break bones but so long as nothing too bad happened, it wouldn't be lethal. Guns had their ammo changed to concussion rounds, designed to disintegrate upon contact, meaning they didn't pierce while still causing blunt force and fighters could still use the recoil from the blast in their fighting style.

Thus, when the shot rang out, she used to recoil too pull her arm back and performed a upper cut with her other hand, releasing another shot as she neared his chin. Jaune, upon her releasing her first blast, tilted his head to the side, allowing the blast to pass by harmlessly and then leaned backwards forcing the second to miss as well.

As he pushed the arm under his chin away till it was slightly tilted towards her, she released a third shot using the recoil to try and hit him with her elbow. Her elbow was then grabbed, but she didn't lose a second and span, releasing another shot caused her arm to jerk forcing him to let go before he did anything. Using the momentum of her shot and spin, she aimed a spin kick at his side. As her leg approached his side, aiming for his floating ribs, his arm lashed out, wrapping around the extended limb and, using her own momentum against her, threw her into the air.

Not having expected the retaliation, she spun out of control for a moment before recovering and firing three shots from her shotgun gauntlets towards her foe and using the recoil to steady her fall. Jaune ducked a little, allowing the first shell to pass over his head before turning his upper body to the side, minimizing his profile and allowing the other two blasts to pass by harmlessly.

Upon landing, Yang had to blink as she came to the realization she was right back where she had started on the other side of the arena. The entire exchange of blows hadn't even lasted ten seconds. Through her adrenalin fueled eyes she noticed a few things. Frist, Jaune hadn't moved, not a single step and throughout the fight his eyes had never left hers, not once had his deep blues looked anywhere other than her own lilac eyes. Her blows had been dogged and deflected without his having to even look at them, like he knew where they were going to be. She also noticed that he hadn't even thrown a single fist, not one single blow was aimed her way.

When she realized this, her smile grew. She felt excitement start to bubble up and she knew that her Aura was starting to leak, giving her the appearance of flames traveling along her hair. It seemed that Vomit Boy knew how to fight after all.

* * *

><p>Unless your fighting style was pure hand-to-hand or you had some major trick, fighting Yang Xiao Long in pure close quarter combat with no weapons or other a specialized semblance was suicidal, even Jaune knew that.<p>

Jaune did however have some experience, more than most, fighting against great CQC specialists. As he started to grow in ability and experience he discovered what a weakness relying too heavily on your weapon could be. Too many times he had been disarmed, costing him a match or sometimes endangering his life. So he had set out to rectify it, he had first enlisted Ren's help. While his only male teammate had been more than wiling to provide instructions and become a sparring partner, when Yang had found out the he had gone to Ren for help instead of her, she hadn't been very happy. The beating that followed had been legendary.

Though Jaune couldn't figure out why she had been upset about it, as he had thought she wouldn't have had time to help because she had her own team to take care of. After he thought about it for a while he realized she would probably be using him as a punching bag. By the second year they had already discovered his semblance, or at least what they thought was his semblance, he had already used it three times on others by that point, one of them Yang, so they had definite proof by then. The ability to heal him self and others from anything short of an instant fatality made him the perfect sparing partner. Especially for someone like Yang who had trouble holding back.

So, for three years he had been tutored, spared against and beaten black and blue by two hand-to-hand specialists. They both had very different styles of course, Ren fought in conjunction with his twin pistols, Stormflower, using speed and nimbleness to avoid damage, able to deal a lot of damage to weaker opponents, using acrobatics and aura strikes in order to target weaknesses, he was also very well versed in martial arts, he preferred precision rather than power. Yang, on the other hand, fought with a mixture of boxing and kickboxing, using Ember Cecilia as both an extra bit of damage and as a speed boost, she largely focused on powerful hits designed to take down tough opponents. She was almost berserker like, the longer the fight went on and the more her emotions entered into the fray, the stronger she and her Aura would get. She was able to take a hit like nobody he knew (he excluded himself because he would still take damage from the hit, it would only heal afterwards).

Training with the likes of those two for three years meant that anyone would improve after the many, many, _many,_ beatings he had received.

Neither of their fighting styles was really suited for Jaune though, he was nowhere near as strong as Yang or as fast and nimble as Ren, so he had to come up with one himself. He had settled for a form of bastardized aikido, keeping a big part of the holds and throws while also adding more deflection on defense. All his training and practice, the constants spars, the beatings and even the couple of times he went to the dojo in Vale still didn't change the fact that he had never won against either Yang or Ren in hand-to-hand combat. Not. A. Single. Time.

That would be the case again had this been the Yang Xiao Long he knew, but she wasn't.

This wasn't the woman he had seen decimate hordes of grim during the great migrations. She wasn't the same woman he had seen destroy mountains in her rage. She wasn't the Yang he had seen one shot a Goliath and curb stomp an entire herd. This was the Yang Xiao Long that would eventually become the one he knew. She would undoubtedly become the one he knew, it simply unthinkable for her to stop before she became the titan that had kingdoms falling over themselves to get on her good side. But as she was right now, she barely even compared to what she would become. She would eventually surpass what he knew of hand-to-hand right now, likely before even third year, but for now he was simply more experienced and better in CQC.

Jaune had hundreds of spars against Yang as she grew and developed her style, the only person who knew more about the way she fought was herself so it was relatively to predict where she was going to target without even having to look as she hadn't gotten rid of her tells yet. His body was more advanced than hers and had greater muscle memory based upon almost a century's worth of battles against legions upon legions of Grimm and the bounty hunters that often came after his head. As it was right now, Yang was severely outmatched. Jaune just hoped that when she did reach the point where she would once again beat him hand-to-hand that she wouldn't kill him slowly and painfully.

The knight once again focused on his opponent, she was now smirking wildly, having started to get into the fight, her Aura starting to fluctuate, giving her the golden glow that looked like flames dancing across her beautiful hair. Jaune never told her it directly, for fear of his manhood, but it was when she was like this, eyes brimming with passion and excitement, hair glowing like a golden sun, that she was at her most beautiful, like a goddess given flesh.

It made what he was about to do even more horrible.

Making certain that he still had what he needed hidden away in his sleeve, he rushed at her, going on the offensive for the first time in the fight.

Yang's smile widened, excitement shining in her eyes, she shot off as well, rushing forward at a far faster speed than the first time she did so, she angled her arms behind her releasing a couple shots from Ember Cecilia in order to further increase her speed. They clashed in a flurry of fists and feet.

Deflecting a kick, Jaune lashed out with a fist hitting her in the stomach, that didn't faze her in the least as she aimed a fist at his face, forcing him to lean backwards in order to dodge before lifting a leg to kick her away. She hopped backwards dodging before rushing back with a couple jabs towards his chest, releasing blasts from her gauntlets. Having known it was coming before she released, Jaune managed to wrap his hands around her upper arms and aim them towards the ground, forcing the blast to hit their feet, the recoil releasing her from his hold and forcing both of them off the ground. Not slowing down in the least, Yang fired more blasts towards her opponent as he was in the air where he had no ability to move. In a move that was both a great demonstration of flexibility and acrobatics, Jaune twisted himself in the air, allowing the rounds to fly by him and hit the wall of the arena.

Both blonds landed at the same time, shooting off again towards each other. This time Jaune was the first one to launch an attack. Aiming to hit her on her shoulder, she tiled her body before aiming at his chest with her other arm, unaware it left her own open as he lashed out in order to capitalize. Using more strength than before, he managed to hit her in the solar plexus, knocking the air form her and allowing him get a hold of her.

As he wrapped his arms around hers, he idly noticed that this would have been the perfect time to end the fight; a little effort and he could break her arms or, if he twisted a little, dislocated her shoulders. But that wouldn't convey what he was trying to show her so instead he used his hold to launch her into the air before jumping after her and aiming a blow at her head that he knew she would be able to dodge but would still accomplish his goal.

Yang, having recovered from the loss of air was able to twist herself by using her shotgun gauntlets as a means of recoil. She managed to barely avoid the blow to the back of her head, it passing not inches below her skull, she once more used Ember Cecilia's recoil in order to give her more distance and time to recover. She flipped over herself and turned to face Jaune who had landed as well and decided not to pursue her.

"Ha Ha Ha." Yang couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her chest. This was fun. This was exciting. Two people who danced with their fists in a blur of adrenaline and passion, this was exactly what she had been hopping for when she enrolled in Beacon, killing Grimm was just a bonus compared to this joy she felt. Who knew Vomit Boy had it in him?

"Come on Jauney Boy, show me what you got." Her taunting fell on deaf ears however as she noticed that for the first time since the start of the fight. Instead he was looking at his clenched hand with the same stony expression he wore since the start of the fight. Yang too looked at his had, trying to figure out what was going on before she noticed he was holing something in his fists, something that shone yellow under the lighting of the arena.

It took her a moment to realize what it was, but once she did she felt all her previous joy disappear, gone was the euphoria, replaced with a burning rage. She barely realized that her Aura picked up, that her hair now danced with a fiery flame or that her eyes now shone a bright crimson. As it stood she was too angry to focus on anything than destroying her opponent for what he had done. Yang only released an angry shout as she shot forward to beat Jaune into a bloody pulp.

"You MONSTER!"

* * *

><p>When Pyrrha saw that Jaune planed to fight Yang with only his fists and no armor, she had thought him mad. The first few seconds into the fight had quickly divested her of that opinion however.<p>

Jaune was good, terrifyingly so for someone who use hand-to-hand as their main style of combat. Pyrrha had fought many times against people who used their fists as their main weapon, either in tournaments or back at sanctum. Because of this she knew that Jaune wasn't someone who simply decided to drop his weapons and start slugging it out. The way he fought, the way he moved, spoke of not only long hours of practice but also live combat experience.

Pyrrha knew that if she were to lose her weapon and shield she would be, while not completely helpless as she still had her semblance and some hand-to-hand technique, she would be extremely crippled in her ability to fight to her full extent. Close quarter combat was just not something she had focused on, because if she was ever disarmed in battle she could just use her semblance in order to summon her weapons back.

She also knew that Jaune was just as good with his sword and shield as he was in using his fists and feet. She had seen him fight the Deathstalker and knew that he had been holding something back in the fight. She had been right beside him for almost the entire fight, blocking its pincers and deflecting its tail when possible. It had really registered till after the fight had been over but once she looked back on it she noticed a couple oddities, the first thing she noticed was that no matter what the scorpion had hit him with, he hadn't moved an inch, even when he was smacked head on with stinger. Also, throughout the fight he hadn't looked all that concerned, the look on his face, if she dared to say it, was almost _bored_.

His ability with his sword and shield as well as CQC meant he had to have been training for years to get that good. As she thought about it, Pyrrha could see how he would have had to be good if he managed to pass Beacon's entrance exam without Aura, from what she understood he hadn't attended a combat school either. That meant that he would have had to train himself to the bone either by himself or with limited help to get were he was today and without Aura to help heal him after a training session he would have been completely exhausted. Pyrrha knew that she was always dead tired after training even with Aura to cushion the blows and heal her wounds and fatigue. Jaune was also very smart and knowledgeable, he had been the first to finish the assignments had received and had helped the others in their group with theirs, meaning that for all he would have had to do to get as strong as he was today he hadn't sacrificed the time it took to study.

The sheer effort that would be needed to accomplish all that, the determination, was something that made Pyrrha look to her team leader in awe. She was no stranger to hard work, she wouldn't have gotten to where she was today without it, but even what she did must pale in comparison to what Jaune had gone through to get to where he was today.

The only thing that confused her was that, with all his skill, intelligence and determination, how come it hadn't shone through until after she had activated his Aura?

Pyrrha thought about it for a moment as she watched the fight continue. It was likely a bad case of nerves. She had heard form Yang and Ruby that he suffered from motion sickness on the plane ride over and had spent the time throwing up. That had probably not helped any nerves he had about his first day after being accepted into Beacon. Also she didn't think he knew anyone apart from their group which meant that he had no friends in the school to rely on. All that pressure must have caused him to over compensate with false confidence, then Weiss's harsh attitude must have also hurt, making him even more nervous impairing his abilities. It probably took the awakening of his Aura to calm him down enough for his skills to shine through.

Deciding that was it, the Spartan turned her attention back to the fight, watching as both combatants landed after another exchange of blows. Jaune's face was still set in stone as it had been since the beginning of the match, something that unnerved his partner if she was being honest. Yang on the other hand was obviously enjoying herself, her Aura dancing around her as if she were on fire; she even let out a laugh.

"Come on Jauney Boy, show me what you got." Pyrrha's leader didn't seem to hear her however, as he stared at something in his hands. It took a moment for the crowd to realize what the blond held but when they did, they paled in fear as Yang's Aura exploded around her.

"You MONSTER!"

They still remembered what happened to Pierce when he had damaged Yang's hair.

Poor, poor Pierce

* * *

><p>Blake Belladonna was not the paranoid type, no matter what anybody said behind her back.<p>

She simply liked to be well informed about what other people were doing while simultaneously remaining unknown. This had stemmed from her past as a White Fang member, always on the lookout, always on guard and ready for action. Because she had lied about her history and race upon entering into Beacon, she was naturally initially wary of anybody that could expose her secret. Blake had been a bit suspicious around just about everyone from Ms. Goodwitch to her own partner Yang. It certainly hadn't helped her nerves to be put on the same team as the Schnee heiress.

Thankfully most of her fears had been put to rest by her partner. Yang was not somebody that you could say no to; if you didn't want to be friends with her she would simply storm into your life and force you to be friends with her. She was very out going and that was something that Blake could admire, even if she felt Yang was still a little naïve. Thanks to Yang's efforts, Blake had started to relax a bit more around her team and team JNPR, who seamed were glued at the hip. Besides, it had already been a week and a half since the start of term and nobody had proven to be too suspicious.

With one exception!

Jaune Arc, initially, before initiation, Blake had observed him like she had all others, wary for any potential threat. It had only taken her a minute of observation to dismiss him as anything but a buffoon that got in way over his head. He didn't carry himself as a warrior; he seemed to be awkward in social events and just seemed plain weird at times. Then initiation passed by and that had changed. He had been made leader of team JNPR, something Blake was a little leery of, but it wasn't weirder than having a fifteen year old as team leader instead, and overnight he seemed to change, he walked with a calm confidence now, as if he knew noting could harm him but he didn't go out of his way to show it. Blake had no idea of his combat abilities, having been rather busy dealing with the Nevermore, but something about the way he held himself was different than it was going into the Emerald Forest. It took Blake exactly four days of observing him to pinpoint what felt off about him.

He didn't make a sound when he walked!

Inside the school was one thing, the stone floor wasn't very noisy so it wasn't inconceivable that somebody with enough balance could traverse it and not make a sound without actively trying to suppress the noise, Blake did it herself from habit alone. But when both teams were outside, on the lawn studying or simply walking the grounds exploring, she had realized that her sense of hearing only detected six people with her. There was no sound of parting grass, the crunch of gravel or breaking of branches that littered the ground, all things her sensitive faunus hearing would have picked up. Blake realized something even more disquieting once she started to pay more attention to the other team's leader, he wasn't breathing! Or at least, she couldn't hear him breathing, if it wasn't for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, she would have thought he died.

That demonstrated a massive measure of skill in stealth capabilities, something that even Blake wasn't able to accomplish, yet. Jaune had training, or experience, in sneaking and stealth, why and where were questions she would like answered. The simple fact is Jaune was not built for stealth; he simply didn't have her flexibility or grace that came from her part feline heritage. He wore armor and used a sword and shield, not the best suited for sneaking up on people.

There were also his mannerisms that were a little off putting to.

He adapted extremely well to be able to get along anybody he was with. He could keep up with the hyperactive Nora and then start calmly talking to Ren about homework. He traded puns with Yang and helped Ruby with her homework. Weiss didn't even dislike him, after he had patched things up between her and Ruby: Blake had over heard them discussing the benefits of Free Market Economy between nations. They had used words that passed right over her head like; Social Surplus, Tariffs, Price Floors and Monopoly.

His own partner was obviously smitten with the boy, something Jaune didn't seem to notice as he kept asking if she was sick whenever he did anything sweet. Even Blake herself, didn't dislike him, he was often in the library reading when he wasn't spending time with the teams or doing his homework, sometimes he would engage her in discussions about the books she read that would eventually lead off in tangent until, like on Saturday, they stayed up until three in the morning discussing philosophy on everything from the nature of the Grimm to Faunus rights and whether White Fang was beneficial or simply making it harder on all faunus.

Jaune seemed to know exactly how to talk and get along with everybody very well; there was something about him that felt very familiar, like a friend one hadn't seen in decades.

Perhaps too well!

It was because of this that Blake was naturally a bit suspicious, it seemed like he was a little too perfect, too knowledgeable about how to get along Team RWBY and Team JNPR. If it weren't for that fact, Blake knew very well that Jaune could have been considered her best friend along with Yang. It was only how quickly he grown close to her and the others that off put her a little bit. She decided to wait a bit, observe him a bit more before she did anything. Blake would keep talking to him and be friendly but would wait for the other shoe to drop. If nothing happened then she would accept him for what he appeared to be, a charismatic young man.

Her decision to observe him paid dividends when he was finally set to fight in combat class. Blake was very confident in Yang and her ability to fight, so thought her partner wouldn't have any problem getting Jaune to fight his hardest, the most worrying thing that could happen was that Yang would get too carried away and Jaune would have to spend a night in the Medical Bay.

Then Jaune had stepped into the arena without weapons or armor and all bets were off. He had a steely look on his face, the look of absolute concentration. (It also made Blake blush and her pulse quicken, though she refused to acknowledge that fact.)

Blake had at first been disturbed by the seemingly arrogant and suicidal actions, but when the first blows were traded she realized that Jaune wasn't arrogant or suicidal, he was confident. He had a reason to be confident.

He managed to fight off Yang, one of the strongest of their year, in only hand-to-hand without being hit. That took not only hours upon hours of practice, it took experience, fighting people in real combat, and something Blake was very familiar with from her past history.

Then Jaune had damaged Yang's hair and the entire thing had spiraled out of control.

It didn't take a genius to realize how much Yang valued her hair; it was one of the first things someone learned about her.

So when her hair had been damaged Yang had flown into an absolute rage. She had launched herself at her opponent, intending to cave his face in. Only that wasn't what happened.

Jaune had avoided her initial attack and deflected the ones that followed, before landing his own punch in her chest.

That had been half an hour ago and the two were still going strong.

Long fights were things of myth that people tell to make themselves look better. The only time a fight lasts a long time is if there are many people involved or if both combatants are equal in skill and ability. Most of the time, fights are decided in minutes, if not seconds as the stronger of the two fighter will press the advantage in order to end the fight as quickly as possible. So what was different about this match hat made it take so long?

Yang was still the picture of rage, face set in a scowl and hair wreathed in golden flame. Jaune simply weathered the storm, deflecting and dodging her blows and occasionally launching his own attacks that always landed a hit. It was like a dance, twisting and turning, bending and throwing. It would have been romantic if Yang weren't trying to disembowel the boy.

Blake finally shook free from her paralyzed viewing of the match to reflect a little on what was going on. The time set for combat class was almost up, this fight was the longest so far in the class. Most fights only lasted around five minutes, ten at maximum. The reason was because of the simple fact that fighting was tiring, somebody was bound to make a mistake eventually, allowing his or her opponent to win. So why hadn't that happened here yet.

Though she was reluctant to admit it, based on some loyalty to her partner, Jaune was obviously the better fighter; he still hadn't been hit properly once yet while landing blows upon blows on Yang. By any means Yang should have lost by now but it seemed that Jaune was holding back from delivering the final blow. Still, Yang should have run low on Aura a long time ago.

Looking at the Aura readers on the board Blake was unsurprised to find Jaune's had not lowered in the slightest. It was because he had yet to take a hit or use his Aura for anything at all. What did surprise the disguised faunus was the fact the Yang's Aura was ear full as well.

That shouldn't be possible!

Yang had been leaking Aura like a faucet, covering her in flickering flames and enhancing her for over a half hour. As Blake watched, the bar that represented Yang's Aura started to lower, before jumping back up. The process repeated itself for a time, lowering slightly before jumping back to full. It took Blake a minute to realize what was going on.

Every time Jaune landed a hit, Yang's energy would replenish and she would come back stronger and faster than before. It was almost as if taking hits made Yang more powerful.

Was Jaune the cause of this? Was he healing Yang in some way while they fought?

Blake immediately discarded that thought because Jaune still hadn't used his Aura at all, and healing Yang would have taken at least a noticeable chunk from his bar. So this had to be because of Yang. Could it be her semblance? Blake had thought it had been fire manipulation but what if it wasn't?

What if her semblance was the ability to get stronger by taking hits?

That was a frightening thought. Such a powerful ability had to have some downsides. Yang probably didn't directly heal from blows, simply turned them into Aura so she probably still wouldn't be able to fight if her bones got broken or a debilitating blow was delivered. But with the amount of Aura she would posses as the fight went on she would get hardier and hardier, more tough to take down. Yang would be best fighting opponents that used blunt attacks that didn't do too much damage at once but rather focused on damage over time; hand-to-hand was probably the best people for her to fight.

Come to think of it, Jaune as he was fighting right now, seemed to be her perfect opponent. He was better than her in close quarters combat, but seemed perfectly willing to allow her to grow stronger. What was he trying to accomplish? Everything he did seemed designed to prolong the match, avoiding blows rather than blocking, only hitting Yang when her Aura started to wane and purposely avoiding her opening for a more debilitating attack. He could have learned about her semblance by watching her fight with Piece last week, before the unmentionable had happened the large boy had landed a few hits on the blonde so it wasn't inconceivable that Jaune had picked up such a small detail and decided to test whether his hypothesis was right. But if he was only trying to test whether he was right then he could have ended the match a while ago, having no need to continue the fight.

Watching as Jaune ducked under a kick before hitting Yang in the leg, Blake tried to come up with the reason for his actions. Jaune wasn't looking for a weakness, his eyes having only left Yang's when he had damaged her hair. In fact, though he looked resolved about something, he didn't seem to be in any hurry, content to extend the match for as long as he needed.

He was waiting for something, Blake realized.

Not an opening in Yang's defense, the blonde having given up all pretense of defense in her anger, but something else.

Blake finally got a clue to what Jaune had been waiting for when Yang retreated for a moment to grab two new clips of ammo for her gauntlets for the fifth time if Blake was not mistaken.

Having reloaded and ready to fight once more, Yang ran back towards her opponent, ready to cave in his face. Half way across the arena, she stopped.

Just stopped.

One moment she was rushing forwards, the next, Yang's red eyes had widened before shifting back to lilac before she let out a pure, unadulterated scream of pain as she collapsed on the ground.

It only took a second of the blonde wreathing in pain before Jaune rushed to her side, a blow to the back of the head knocking her out before she could continue to scream.

"YANG!"

Ruby immediately shot forward to reach her sister, the rest of her team and team JNPR not far behind. As they rushed to their teammates' sides, Jaune bent down to pick his fellow blond up and set her in his arms, bridal style.

"Winner, Jaune Arc."

Ignoring the announcement, the two teams arrived at their friend's sides, Ruby having arrived first immediately asked.

"What happened? Is she all right? Why did she scream? Yang's not hurt is she?"

"I don't think she's too hurt, it seems that she was just exhausted." Though he said it calmly, Jaune looked anything but relieved. He had lost his stony face but now seemed to have a look of deep resignation.

"Her screaming wasn't because of exhaustion!" Though she remained a bit impassive there was not mistaking the heat that entered Blake's voice. She was worried for her partner and Jaune didn't seem to be forth coming about what he knew on the subject.

"I don't think she is too hurt but just to be safe I will bring her to the nurse's office if that is alright miss Goodwitch?" He said that looking over their shoulders. Behind them stood the teacher who nodded to Jaune.

"Indeed mister Arc please bring miss Long to the nurses office and return immediately."

As Jaune made to leave with his opponent in his arms, Blake spoke up. Friend or not, there was something mysterious about Jaune Arc that made Blake curious.

"I'll come with you then."

"You will do no such thing! I can understand you being worried about your partner but class is still in session. If you are still worried then you can visit her in the medical bay later, for now she is fine in the mister Arc's hands."

Suppressing a grimace at her teacher's words, the disguised cat faunus watched as her partner was carried out of the room under the worried eyes of her teammates. Whispers were already starting to spread about the surprising fight. No doubt by the end of the day a whole new slew of rumors would begin.

* * *

><p>Jaune let a small grimace of pain pass through. There was a price to pay for everything, healing something was very costly.<p>

Yang was far more injured than he had let on to the others.

Yang's semblance was a very powerful ability. The ability to turn kinetic energy from blows into power had amazing potential. Potential that Yang would achieve in the future. The Yang that Jaune knew had become so powerful that if she didn't control her strength then she accidentally destroyed buildings.

For all the power she would receive, as she was now she had two major weaknesses.

The first was her emotions. Yang used them to power her semblance, as she got more and more involved in the fight, the stronger she became. The same happened when he got angry. The problem was that she might get too involved in the fight, loosing herself to her emotions; openings would start to appear that an opponent could exploit.

Yang's second weakness as she was right now was something most people wouldn't realize unless you really thought about her power. Absorbing energy to make yourself more powerful was all well and good, but what if your body can't handle the energy you absorb. It starts to build up over time, making the body stronger but if it builds up too quickly then what Jaune called Overpowering was likely to occur. The body starts to tear itself apart from the power it absorbs, as the energy has nowhere to go.

In Jaune's original timeline they hadn't even known such a thing could happen until it was almost too late. Both teams had taken a joint mission in their second year for extra credit. There had been a massive outbreak in Ursa that they had been sent to put down. The fighting had been going on for over two hours, the number of Grimm far more than initially thought, so they had decided to fight in waves in order to get moments of rest.

The exception had been Yang.

She had been fighting for the entire time because she was overcome with rage at her hair being damaged early in the fight. She had refused to back down because she was so into the fight, so when the Overpowering came she had been neck deep in Ursa. One moment she was bashing two skulls together, the next she had cried out in pain as energy began to tear her body apart. Thankfully Jaune had been close by and had already discovered his ability to heal others, so when an Ursa had taken advantage of her moment of weakness to land a slash on her from hip to shoulder, he had been close enough to heal her so that there wasn't even a scar.

Unfortunately, Jaune had under estimated how much damage the she had taken as, while he knew about the open wound, the shattered bodes and ruptured organs had come as a surprise. Piled on top of the fact that he still hadn't completely understood what his semblance was, while had was healing her and blinded from the pain another Ursa had gotten behind him and lashed out with it's own strike. He had managed to heal Yang at the cost of the pain as well as being nearly bifurcated. Jaune had enough Aura left over to reverse enough damage to live long enough to reattach his separated parts. Though he had been knocked out and would have died if it weren't for his teammates' help. Just another thing he owed them.

When he had woken up in Beacon's hospital two days later, it was to the news that he might never be able to walk again and should be thankful he was still alive. Jaune had then set about reversing the damage done to him using what he knew of his semblance. He had reversed almost everything in order to make certain there were no lasting consequences; he was able to live like it had never happened. Though no matter how far back he reversed his body, the scar never left, something he had never been able to figure out why.

Instead of reminiscing of the past, Jaune set his attention to continue healing Yang, leaning up against the wall in order to support himself for the pain.

There was a price to be paid for healing someone. Because what Jaune did wasn't really healing but reversing the time on the person's body until before they had been damaged, he had to understand and live through everything the body did between the point where the reversal started and the time where he let it end, and he had to do it all in one second.

Because Jaune had decided to heal Yang until she was just like before the fight, he over half an hour of compressed pain to deal with. Jaune felt every punch, every kick, all her exhaustion and pain. Everything that was reversed Jaune felt in that split second. To most people pain is spread out over time, meaning it is taken in little dosses compared to the big picture.

Imagine spraining your ankle. While it heals it is mostly annoying, sending occasional bouts of pain through the nerves of the body towards the brain, and it will do this any number of times a day over the course of two to three days. Now imagine if you instead received all the pain you ever would from that sprained ankle, but you received it in a single moment, all of it compounded and compressed into one second of blinding pain.

But Jaune wasn't healing a sprained ankle. He was healing half and hour's worth of punches and kicks all at the same time. To Jaune, just those blows at one second would have felt like he was being hit with a house launched by a Goliath.

That wasn't the worst however. Overpowering was what happened when there was too much energy for the body to handle, bones broke, organs ruptured, it was only because Yang's hair was the root of her power otherwise her skull and brain would have been damaged as well. Before Jaune healed her, Yang had been slowly dying from the injuries received by her Overpowering for about thirty seconds. So Jaune felt all the blows as well as the exhaustion on top of half a minute of having the body tear itself apart, he felt the pain in a moment but that moment seemed like an eternity.

When Jaune finished blinking spots from his eyes, he noticed that he had slid down the wall to the floor, Yang still lying on his lap, no longer unconscious but rather sleeping. She even started to snore.

Tightening his hold on the brawler, Jaune stood up before continuing on his way to the med bay, though it was no longer needed. On the way, the blond marveled at the damage Overpowering did. Jaune had a high pain tolerance, he had to because of all the healing he used to do without letting his teammates it hurt him. Jaune had never told anyone the cost that came with healing them, not willing to have them hide injuries that he could help with. Pain could be ignored but damage couldn't be. Because of all the injuries he healed, Jaune slowly got used to pain, pain was fleeting, nothing that he couldn't handle. But the pain from Overpowering had to rank three or four on Jaune's most painful things he had ever healed.

Noticing he had arrived in the med bay, Jaune pushed the large doors open. Looking around the room, he didn't see the doctor so decided to put Yang in a bed himself.

As he laid her down he finally noticed.

Yang had stopped snoring.

She was awake.

She was looking at him.

She was looking at him as he laid her down on a bed.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

* * *

><p>Yang was comfortable. Very comfortable.<p>

Her eyes closed, she didn't want to wake up. She simply wanted to bask in what she was feeling right now. The smell of the forest and metal, an odd contrast, was so familiar and comforting that Yang wanted to lay in his arms forever.

Wait!

Whose arms?

Slowly opening her eyes, Yang took in the vision of blond hair and blue eyes. Jaune was carrying her, she blearily realized. Carrying her towards the infirmary based on the large doors they were approaching. How had this happed?

Then she remembered.

Combat class, the fight, and the lock of hair in Jaune's hand, followed by half an hour of rage. Then the pain, blinding in its intensity but it was only for a moment before everything went blissfully black.

What had happened?

"This isn't what it looks like!"

Blinking slightly, Yang realized she had been staring at Jaune and he had noticed she was awake. Still in his arms, she slowly turned her head to look at the bed he was about to put her in. Realizing what was going on, Yang let a mischievous smile cross her face before whipping it away. This was too good to pass up.

"You know, Vomit boy, if you wanted to get me into bed, you could have just asked. No need to knock me out."

Yang tried to paint her face the picture of innocence as she wrapped her legs around his and forced him onto the bed, her arms at the side of his head pinning him down. As she stared into his eyes she idly took note of the fact that this was normally further than she went when she teased someone.

Yang wasn't oblivious to what had been going on during the last week. Jaune seemed to get along with everyone in the little group and Yang was not an exception. Jaune was the only other person who appreciated her puns and was willing to trade barbs with her. Pyrrha's growing infatuation was a little obvious; Yang recognized the signs of an early crush.

Yang just hadn't see why though.

Yang had never really dated, teasing and flirting were one thing but she had never really found a guy that had the qualities she was looking for, she also had to take care of Ruby, thus making getting into a relationship very low on her priorities.

Despite that Yang knew what she wanted. Jaune was many things, sweet and caring from what she heard from Ruby, intelligent as he seemed to know all the answers to the homework, charismatic it took a lot of charisma to get all the different personalities on both teams to like you in only one week and he wasn't bad looking either, though Yang would need to get a look at his body properly to get a final judgment on that.

All these things were good qualities to have but it was not what Yang was looking for in a romantic partner.

What she wanted was something a little simpler but infinitely more complex. She wanted confidence; she wanted a man that had the ability to make her heart race in excitement, somebody that got into the passion as much as she did. Yang wanted somebody that could both fight by her side and still fight her to a stand still.

While these looked like simple things to want, many boys had just fallen flat. Yang had been the top of her class in Signal, even at Beacon other boys her age simply weren't up to snuff when compared to her. She had been a little disappointed but hadn't let it get her down.

Then Jaune had kicked her ass six ways to Sunday.

Even though she had lost herself in her emotions Yang had still be cognizant. She had felt every punch and kick. She had watched as he dodged, blocked and deflected every attack she had. As the battle continue, Yang had never felt more powerful than she did at that moment, her semblance working overtime in order to absorb the power she was receiving from his hits. It had been the longest and most difficult fight she had ever been in, Yang had never even landed a hit despite going all out. It had been amazing, though she was still mad about her hair, it had lead to her experiencing the most marvelous fight, and she had lost herself in the moment. The only way it could have gone better was if Jaune and her had trade witty remarks while fighting.

Jaune had still been holding back though, he hadn't used his weapons or armor during the fight, he also hadn't exploited the openings she had let slip in her rage. He hadn't fought at his full ability, someday though; Yang would be strong enough to fight him at his best. It would be glorious!

But that was for the future.

Right now, Yang lay on top of Jaune, her lilac eyes stared into his blue ones, during the fight his eyes had looked like cold steel, harsh and uncaring, now they looked like a summer sky, warm and inviting, at least until they started to twinkle with mischievousness.

Jaune's arms snaked upwards from his sides, his fingers dancing along her rib cage. He was tickling her, she realized in a fit of giggles. Too late however, he was already free and was pressing the advantage as he sensed a moment of weakness.

"Stop! Hehehe, no fair! Ha!"

He didn't let up, for over a minute he continued to torture her until her sides were hurting from laughter, he seemed to know exactly where to tickle.

Once he stopped, both panting from breath, Yang asked the question that was plaguing her mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He looked confused at her question.

"Why did you prolong the fight like that when you could have won easily? You were much better than me!" Realization dawned on his face before he shook his head slowly.

"Your wrong about that. I could have certainly won the fight earlier but it was not because I am better than you. I am simply more experienced. If you keep pushing yourself and get more experience fighting different opponents then you will be much better than me by the time you graduate." He wasn't just saying those words to make her feel better, Yang realized; he honestly believed that she was going to be better than him. "Besides, that fight was about who was better and wasn't, I fought like that because I wanted to show you your limits so that you wouldn't make mistakes in the field when your life is in danger."

"My limits?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I noticed last week that your Aura replenished every time you take a hit, you would get stronger as well. I theorized that it was your semblance." Yang nodded so he continued. "Such a powerful ability had to have a down side so I started thinking about it. I asked myself what would happen if you absorbed too much power."

"Too much power?" Yang had never really thought about it, the possibility of having too much power seemed absurd.

"Your body can only handle so much power before it breaks down. You heard about those people whose muscles got so bit and so strong that they couldn't bend their arms without pulverizing their bones?" Yang nodded again. "It is the same concept. Only instead of your bones not being able to handle the force, it was your entire body that was damaged. A good analogy would be that you are a balloon." At Yang's dirty look sent his way Jaune simply rolled his eyes before continuing. "The more air that is blown into a balloon the bigger it gets, the same with you and power. But if you blow too much then the balloon bursts. You get it?"

"Yeah, I think I got it. So my limit is half an hour of absorbing hits?" Jaune shook his head once more, his hands unconsciously petting her hair, something she enjoyed so long as it didn't get damaged.

"Not really. If we continue with the balloon analogy then when a balloon looses its air it shrinks back down. But it is still looser; pardon the choice of words, than it was before. That is how you will get stronger. Every time you fight, some of the power you absorb stays with you, which is one of the reasons you are so strong. That strength stays with you and makes your body stronger. The stronger the body, the more power it can absorb without it hurting you. So, in order to get stronger, keep doing what you were doing before. Keep fighting strong opponents and practicing with your teammates. Keep trying to control your emotions in your fights, it will make it so you grow quickly."

Yang nodded her head, a little overcome about the information she had received. She was a little shocked that all it had taken was a single fight for Jaune to discover a weakness about her semblance that she hadn't even known about. "You are going to help me!" It wasn't a question or even an order, it was a statement to which Jaune nodded.

The knight looked to the clock over the door of the infirmary, noticing that combat class was almost over; he started to get up to leave. He didn't want their teams to come visit only to seem them on the same bed; he would never live it down. His hand stopped running through Yang's hair as he rose, much to her disappointment.

His fellow blonde got up as well. Reaching onto one of the side shelves she grabbed a mirror and started to look over her hair.

"What are you doing?" He looked a little bemused at her actions.

"I am trying to see how much damage was done!"

"There's no need." Yang turned to look at him to see him pulling some hair from the inside of his sleeve. Blond hair, not golden! "I needed to get you angry but I know how much you value your hair so I simply pulled out some of mine before the fight." He looked a little sheepish as he admitted it.

Gods damn it!

Yang was starting to see what Pyrrha saw in him!

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Is it worth writing the whole thing? If yes then I think I can have the first chapter done before March.**

**Most can tell that this is a bit of a time travel story, but I plan to make my own spin on the cliché. You can get hints about what happened within this chapter. (The name of the story I got from the old Shrek 2 PlayStation 2 game that I played years ago. (Donkey for the win)).**

**I am also trying to portray the characters right. **

**Blake being a little paranoid upon first entering Beacon seems normal if you consider her background. Yang and Blake are two characters that don't get enough fleshing out I feel. I hope portrayed Pyrrha's desire to be Jaune's partner in a way that could happen based on what we saw in the series.**

**That being said, if you like the story then Favorite and Follow it, f you have any advise then review. I will also recommend going to have a look at my other Fiction; it is an original one I started that is based off of the Legendary Moonlight Sculptor.**

**Hopped you enjoyed,**

_**Reiders out.**_


	2. AN

**Hello children!**

**For those of you who have read the author's note about this fiction, you will know that the chapter I posted was a proof of concept more than anything else. I hadn't fully decided to commit to writing this fiction. With the death of Monty Oum I decided to continue it anyway.**

**This fiction will continue!**

**In fact, after I finish editing of the next chapter of The Beast, the next chapter I publish will be for this story. The thing is, I have plans for Hero Time, big plans! But I also want to get you guys', the readers, opinions on how I should proceed. So I have come to you with a choice.**

**A: Do you want the first chapter to be after the time travel, where his past/future will be explained in flashbacks? The benefit is it allows me to advance the story forward faster.**

**B: Do you want the first chapter to be before the time travel, not directly but just enough to give you guys the a few answers? The benefits are that this allows you guys to have a few answers quicker, leaving fewer questions.**

**The poll will be up on my profile and will be there for two weeks. After which I will write the chapter. So expect it in a month's time.**

**Be sure to go vote on which you would prefer!**

**P.S. I have to give credit where credit is due:**

Horaiken chapter 1 . Jan 13

I see that jaune's semblance is based off tatsuya shiba's ability from mahouka koukou no rettousei. this seems interesting and I hope to see the actual fic soon

**Horaiken, to tell the truth this story came to me after reading You Are Right … NOT's fiction **_**Divergence**_** and thinking to myself 'Why do all time travel fictions I read not really play around with the time travel technique except for that first time or repeating the same day a la Perfect Lionheart.' **

**This got me thinking about time travel in regular works (not Fan Fiction) and the first thing that came to mind was Tatsuya's restoration ability. For those that don't know or haven't read the light novel (I really recommend you do) what Tatsuya's ability is (one of them at least) the ability to rewrite events by looking at an objects or person's information history.**

**What this means is he is taking the information on how a person or object was at some point in time and imposing that information on the current state. This allows him to restore completely atomized buildings to perfect condition because he makes it so they were never destroyed in the first place. The really impressive thing is that when he uses this on people, no matter how close to death, no matter how fatal the wound, he simply needs to take the information on their previous state of being and impose it on them, healing them instantly.**

**There are three downsides to this however:**

**The first is that it cant rewrite life, meaning if someone dies, he cannot bring them back, restore their body but not bring them back to life.**

**The second is that he cant rewrite something twenty four hours after it happened, twenty four hours is the absolute limit of his ability meaning if a persona has had cancer for a week, he cannot reverse it completely, merely slow down the deterioration.**

**The third and worse restriction is, in order to restore something, he has to look at and understand all information between the point he is trying to fix and the time he wants to restore it from. **

**To put this in context, I imagine if you have a broken bone and it were to be healed this way. The healer would not only feel the pain of having their bone break but also all the pain you have felt since it has broken, the longer you have had it without it having been healed, the more pain felt. It is all felt in an instant, meaning the mind has no time to cope with the pain so it is all compounded. Somebody without a godly pain tolerance would go insane.**

**So I wondered why there was the twenty-four hour limit, why twenty-four hours exactly before I realized it was made like this in order to stop the main character from solving all possible problems (It was basically nerfed).**

**So I imagined what would happen if we remove the second downside at the cost of making the third downside so much worse. Imagine all that pain spread over weeks hitting you in an instant, multiplied exponentially.**

**My train of thought continued and I thought about what if Jaune's semblance was this. We know his semblance is defensive in nature (From the Wiki) so it isn't impossible for it to be a healing ability. Tatsuya's ability would fit. **

**The problem was that Jaune is not Tatsuya. Tatsuya's only priority is Miyuki, thus he rarely if ever heals anybody. Jaune on the other hand would use this ability repeatedly to help people; he wants to be a 'Hero'. Initially he was naïve to the idea of a 'Hero' so I thought about what would happen if he becomes an actual hero.**

**I don't know about you reader but whenever I hear the word hero I automatically think of Shiro Emiya from Fate/Stay Night. Specifically EMIYA!**

**That's is all the hints I am willing to give but this should answer some questions.**

**Make sure to vote,**

_**Reiders out!**_


End file.
